La princesa del Sol
by LadyEpona93
Summary: Serie de oneshots independientes sobre la pareja real. Tras cuatro años desde que Rapunzel abandonó la torre, le esperan muchas sorpresas todavía. Aparecerán nuevos personajes (amigos y no tan amigos), asuntos reales, conflictos personales y duras decisiones. Todas estas cosas la marcarán para siempre, enseñándole a ser una verdadera reina.
1. Feliz Nochebuena

**¡Muy buenas, estimados lectores! Tras haber probado a presentarme a algunos retos de fanfics de Disney (y de haber visto por quincuagésima vez _Enredados_ , mi película Disney predilecta), me he acabado interesando por seguir con los oneshots, así que aquí os traigo mi nuevo proyecto. Se tratará de una serie de oneshots independientes, aunque algunos tendrán alguna relación entre sí (como será el caso del que seguirá a este primer capítulo). Espero que esta nueva locura instantánea mía sea de vuestro agrado y que sobre todo, os haga pasar un buen rato leyéndolo. **

**Ante cualquier fallo o duda, por favor hacérmelo saber a través de un review, y por supuesto, agradecería cualquier crítica constructiva :)**

 **¡Sin más demora, aquí va el primer capítulo!**

* * *

Rapunzel entró en la habitación aferrando el paquete con fuerza contra el abdomen; a pesar de que la espesa capa de invierno lo tapaba bastante bien, la princesa sabía que aquello no era suficiente para el perspicaz ojo de Eugene. Tenía que esconderlo cuanto antes, no quería que su marido descubriese su regalo de Navidad antes de tiempo.

-Rubiiita-una familiar voz masculina le hizo ahogar un grito; cuando Eugene la llamaba con ese tono tan dulce, sabía que tenía algo planeado para sorprenderla.

" _Qué casualidad más oportuna"_ ; pensó sarcásticamente Rapunzel mientras se apresuraba a esconder el paquete en el fondo del armario. Eugene abrió la puerta de la alcoba justo cuando lo cerró.

-¿Qué haces, cariño?-le preguntó con aire inquisitivo.

-Nada-se apresuró a responder la joven, intentando aparentar inocencia mientras apoyaba la espalda en el mueble-Sólo estaba... ordenando un poco la ropa.

-Pero si ya la ordené yo por la mañana.

-Sí, pero...-Rapunzel se rascó la cabeza mientras buscaba una excusa mejor-Pascal escondió ahí mi pañuelo.

Esta vez, la respuesta convenció del todo al regente.

-Ooh, ¡vaya con la rana!-respondió antes de soltar una suave carcajada-No imaginaba que le diera por hacer esas travesuras en plena mañana.

-Es un camaleón-le corrigió la morena frustrada, le fastidiaba que su marido le equivocase a propósito con la especie de Pascal; en cambio, él lo hacía a menudo porque le encantaba ver su expresión de rabieta.

-Lo sé, es que estás muy linda cuando te enfadas.

Como siempre hacían cada vez que "discutían" por algo así, se miraron en silencio durante unos segundos (ella con el ceño fruncido, y él con una sonrisa presumida), luego la princesa acababa relajando su rostro hasta que empezaba a reírse con ganas, acompañada por las enérgicas carcajadas de Eugene; cuando se cansaron, se observaron con ternura y zanjaron el asunto con un beso. Algunas veces se tomaban su tiempo y lo hacían con delicadeza, saboreando el instante lentamente; pero en otras, como ahora (debido en parte a que en aquella atareada mañana de Nochebuena no habían podido verse demasiado), la pasión les llamaba a entregarse ahora que tendrían intimidad por un buen rato, un par de horas para ser exactos.

* * *

Tras amarse tres veces (y de tres maneras distintas), la pareja decidió que ya era hora de volver a sus deberes reales.

-Dentro de poco será el banquete de Nochebuena-alegó Rapunzel, aún recuperando el aliento-Creo que algunos regalos te esperan bajo el árbol, amor.

Ante aquel comentario, Eugene sonrió con picardía.

-¿Sabes? A ti también te esperan un par de sorpresas, pero lamentablemente tendrás que esperar a mañana para ver una de ellas.

-¿Qué? Eso no es justo-reprochó la joven, cruzando los brazos en señal de fastidio.

-La vida a veces no es justa, querida.

-Puede ser-respondió ella al tiempo que relajaba el gesto, abrazándose su cuello-Pero las injusticias siempre son más tolerantes contigo.

-No verte sonreír siempre sí que sería una verdadera injusticia.

Permanecieron fundidos en aquel abrazo hasta que tuvieron que bajar al gran comedor para celebrar la Nochebuena.

* * *

Y así, la princesa de Corona pasó su cuarta Navidad en compañía de su esposo Eugene; de sus padres, los reyes; y de sus amigos del _Patito Frito_ , además de todo el personal del palacio, que como cada año, estaban invitados a cenar con los monarcas.

Después de cuatro años desde que abandonó la torre, y con ella la vida de cautiva junto a la malvada de Gothel, Rapunzel por fin se sentía feliz y rodeada por personas que la querían tan to como ella a ellos.

"Ni todos los regalos, ni tesoros ni reinos podrán compararse a ésto", pensó mientras paseaba la mirada entre sus seres queridos, sintiendo cómo la mano de Eugene tomaba la suya con ternura.


	2. Un caballo para la princesa

**Bueno, después de una larga época de trabajos y de exámenes, por fin llegan las vacaciones y sobretodo, ¡el momento de reclamar a las musas y la pluma para volver a escribir! Aquí va el segundo capítulo ¡Disfrutad! ¡Nos leemos! ;) Gracias tanto a los que habéis leído este fic como a los que empezáis a hacerlo.**

* * *

A Rapunzel siempre le maravillaba el mercado; y a pesar de las tantas veces que había asistido, nunca se cansaba de ello. Las risas y las charlas animadas de la gente, los colores vivos de los tenderetes, el olor a comida recién hecha, la variedad infinita de productos a observar y comprar... Todo aquello la llenaba de tanta emoción como la primera vez, hasta Eugene y Pascal se sintieron contagiados por ella.

Eugene sonreía complacido mientras la observaba; aquel 25 de diciembre, en plena celebración del tradicional Mercado de Navidad, había acordado mostrarle su segundo regalo de Nochebuena. En su mente se chocaban las posibles reacciones de su esposa: ¿Le gustaría o no le gustaría? ¿Y si esperaba ella otra cosa? ¿Se sentiría decepcionada y no le hablaría en todo el día? ¡Pero qué estaba pesando, eso no sería propio de ella! Pero... ¿Y si no le gustaba? ¡Otra vez al principio!

Tantos pensamientos y tanta tensión le estaban dando dolor de cabeza, tenía que tranquilizarse hasta que, al menos, Rapunzel descubriese la sorpresa. Así que cogió a la joven de la mano y la guió, cauteloso pero a la vez impaciente, hacia la zona de ganado. La princesa se sintió confusa en cuanto se adentraron entre la multitud de tratantes y animales, y por un instante pensó en preguntarle a su marido qué hacían allí, pero decidió callar; tal vez ésto formase parte de la sorpresa y no quería arruinar el momento.

De repente, Eugene se detuvo en seco y se volvió hacia Rapunzel.

-Bien, ya casi hemos llegado- le dijo con una sonrisa propia de un niño travieso- Ahora cierra los ojos.

-¿Por qué?- preguntó la aludida, sin poder retener una sonrisa divertida.

-Si no, la sorpresa no tendrá sentido.

La joven obedeció y dejó que el castaño la llevase de las manos hacia un punto desconocido. Una vez llegaron a su destino, Eugene le soltó las manos, que palparon lo que parecía una valla de madera.

-Muy bien- se escuchó la voz de ansia contenida del ex bandido- Ya puedes abrir los ojos.

Rapunzel no pudo creer lo que vio en cuanto lo hizo, dentro de un cercado había un grupo de espléndidos caballos, cada cual de ellos más hermoso. La muchacha no podía contener lo feliz que se sentía y miró a su marido.

-Entonces... Tú... ¿Ésta era la sorpresa?

-Exacto, Rubita. Hacía días que decías que te gustaría tener tu propio caballo; tu padre tenía pensado regalarte uno, pero le pedí que me dejase hacerlo a mí- el rostro de Eugene se ruborizó un poco mientras recordaba lo mucho que le había insistido a su suegro para que le permitiese darle aquella alegría a la princesa- Aunque para ello se ha adjudicado tu próximo primer regalo de cumpleaños, y no puedo decirte qué será, por supuesto.

Rapunzel no cabía en sí de gozo, y a continuación no pudo sino abrazarse al cuello de su esposo para después besarlo varias veces con entusiasmo. Si supieran cuántas veces había deseado un caballo al que poder cuidar y montar ella en exclusiva, al que poder colmar de cariño y juegos todos los días. Conocía a los todos caballos de palacio, y había llegado a tener cierta amistad con algunos de ellos, pero nunca había sentido esa conexión íntima de la que hablaban los grandes jinetes. Una relación única, en la que caballo y humano pudiesen entenderse y sincronizarse, tanto al galope como en tierra. Había observado que Eugene y Maximus compartían algo similar, aunque no lo admitían abiertamente; lo mismo mantenían sus padres con sus respectivos corceles, Halcón y Ágora. Ella, en cambio, solía montar un caballo distinto cada vez, sino cabalgaba en Max cuando Eugene no lo necesitaba.

Ahora que se le ofrecía la oportunidad de cumplir aquel pequeño pero persistente deseo, casi se quedó en blanco; había tantos que no sabía a cuál animal acercarse primero. Eugene y el tratante responsable de la manada la acompañaron al interior del corral, donde también estaban varios posibles compradores. Rapunzel se aproximaba a los equinos con calma y les dejaba oler su mano antes de tocarlos, mientras les hablaba con dulzura, ganándose así su confianza. Le gustaban casi todos, pero sólo podía llevarse a uno.

-Tómese su tiempo, alteza- le dijo amablemente el vendedor, para después irse a atender a una mujer que estaba interesada por una yegua gris.

Rapunzel suspiró mientras acariciaba la crin de un semental de pelaje rojizo, el cual tenía los ojos cerrados de placer por el tierno contacto.

-No sé qué hacer, Eugene. Es tan complicado...

-Lo sé, cariño. Sé que es duro decidirse, pero no te preocupes, encontrarás al adecuado.

-¿Cómo podré saberlo? Todos son preciosos y muy simpáticos, pero no puedo traerlos a todos a palacio.

El consorte no sabía qué responder; para Rapunzel resultaba difícil llevar lo de "una sola decisión", siempre preguntaba que por qué no podían escogerse varias alternativas a la vez, o al menos reunirlas en una, pero rara vez podía conseguirse algo así. Aún después de haber conocido el mundo durante cuatro años, aún no se daba acostumbrado a ciertas cosas.

Un agudo relincho interrumpió sus pensamientos, y también provocó que Rapunzel se sobresaltase del susto. El tratante sujetaba a una yegua frisona de aspecto sucio, pero de porte elegante, que se le resistía furiosa. La equina se encabritaba y daba coces en el aire, sin hacer caso de los gritos del hombre ni del palo con el que amenazaba con golpearla. La pareja real contemplaba la escena, Eugene lo hacía con cierta pasividad, pues estaba acostumbrado a ver aquel tipo de malos tratos a los animales, aunque no ocultaba su repugnancia por ello; pero Rapunzel, que no era capaz de soportar (ni permitir) crueldades así, se dirigió con paso firme hacia los protagonistas de la escandalosa escena.

Cuando se acercó, la castaña se fijó en que junto al tratante estaba un hombrecillo de nariz afilada, ojos negros y diminutos, y lacio pelo rubio, que llevaba un bastón en mano con el que también pretendía azotar a la equina.

-¡Oigan!- les avisó la joven, con un tono autoritario poco común en ella- ¿Qué creen que están haciendo?

-Perdóneme, princesa-respondió el comerciante- Esta yegua es el animal más rebelde y tozudo que he tenido jamás. Éste hombre es el único que se ha ofrecido a comprarla.

-Ejem- el hombrecillo al que el vendedor acababa de señalar tomó la palabra, mirando a la princesa como si fuera una intrusa- El caballero sólo me estaba ayudando, alteza; esta bestia no me obedecía y era necesario hacerle entender.

-Eso no les da derecho a tratarla de esa manera. ¿Quién es usted, por cierto?

-Mi nombre es Earl Sanders, trabajo en la carnicería de Samuel Howding; soy su matarife. Esta mañana mi patrón me ha mandado ir a comprar un _nuevo producto_ para rellenar el almacén. La carne de caballo últimamente escasea.

Rapunzel se puso pálida ante aquella información. En realidad, aquello no era asunto suyo, pero no pudo evitar mirar con lástima a la yegua. Los ojos color avellana de ésta reflejaban un temor y un dolor sin creces, y a juzgar por su pésimo estado y por alguna herida que tenía en el lomo, era evidente que lo había pasado muy mal. Entonces, tomó una decisión.

-Señor- le dijo al tratante- Dígame su precio, pagaré lo que sea.

El aludido, perplejo, abrió los ojos como platos ante aquella petición.

-¿Está segura de que quiere esta yegua, alteza? Puedo ofrecerle ejemplares mejores, se lo aseguro.

-Muchas gracias, pero la quiero a ella.

-Pero, princesa- alegó apresurado Sanders- Ese animal ya lo he comprado...

-Disculpe- lo interrumpió el comerciante de caballos con voz cortante- Pero usted no me había pagado todavía, por lo que no cuenta como vendido.

El hombre se volvió hacia la pareja y les dijo el precio: Cien monedas de plata, un precio bajo _adecuado_ para un animal así.

-Tenga aquí el dinero- Eugene le extendió una bolsita cargada de abundantes monedas- Son cien monedas de oro, quédese el cambio.

El individuo parpadeó varias veces ante la inmensa cantidad que se le ofrecía; ¡aquello era el doble del precio inicial! No lo dudó dos veces. Por su parte, Sanders se puso pálido en cuanto se fijó en Eugene, el cual le devolvió la mirada pero esta vez con rencor; sin embargo, ninguno de los dos dijo nada.

-Con esto es suficiente, altezas- sentenció al tiempo que se hacía rápidamente con las monedas- Es toda suya.

Tra su derrota, el matarife se alejó de allí mascullando maldiciones contra el joven matrimonio, especialmente contra Rapunzel.

* * *

Traer a aquella yegua cabezota al palacio no sería una empresa tan fácil como creían; ésta forcejeaba contra el ramal y coceaba por doquier, a pesar de que Rapunzel y Eugene la sujetaban entre ambos. La joven trataba de calmarla con palabras amables mientras la acercaban a la calesa real, pero de poco servía. Finalmente, después de muchos esfuerzos y con la ayuda de algún ciudadano caritativo, consiguieron atarla a la parte trasera del vehículo y emprendieron el camino de vuelta a la ciudad.

-Sé lo que piensas- le dijo la princesa al ex ladrón a medio camino- Pero no me arrepiento de lo que he hecho; no podía permitirlo.

-En ningún momento te he recriminado nada, Rubita. La decisión era tuya y, si quieres saber mi opinión, has hecho lo correcto.

Un resoplido angustioso de la yegua les interrumpió por unos segundos; sólo cuando se calmó, Eugene siguió con la conversación.

-¿Sabes? Yo conocía a ese Sanders; apenas ha cambiado desde la última vez que le ví, hace seis años. La carnicería donde trabaja se encuentra en los barrios bajos de Corona. Ya entonces se le conocía por ser desdeñoso y extremadamente apático, y que disfrutaba "demasiado" de su oficio.

"En una ocasión, intenté entrar en aquella carnicería para robarle al dueño del establecimiento (que tampoco es ningún santo) en plena noche; yo no solía hurtar a los civiles de recursos limitados, pero ese caso era un excepción, pues aquel hombre me había ganado, por medio de trampas, en un juego de cartas del _Patito Frito_. Por su culpa perdí una buena suma de dinero que me había costado mucho conseguir, y juré hacerle pagar por ello. Entonces, cuando había conseguido recuperar el botín tras entrar a hurtadillas por la ventana de la carnicería, Earl se me abalanzó desde la oscuridad y me puso el cuchillo en la garganta, amenazándome con matarme allí mismo sino le entregaba todo el dinero; pero no sólo el de la apuesta, sino también el que estaba en la caja fuerte. No tuve más remedio que hacer lo que me pedía. Al día siguiente, lo vi en el _Patito Frito_ , gastándose el dinero de su jefe en cerveza, montones de comida y más cerveza."

Rapunzel palideció mientras su marido le contaba aquéllo, no podía creer del horrible destino del que acabara de salvar a aquella pobre criatura. Ya había intuido que Sanders no se traía nada bueno en cuanto se fijó en sus ojos, fríos como el hielo y saltones como los de una bestia rabiosa, pero no imaginaba que pudiese albergar tanta crueldad. Entonces se volvió hacia la yegua, que a su vez la miraba con cautela.

-Tranquila, bonita. Ahora estás a salvo.

La equina bufó desconcertada, después de haber pasado tanto tiempo explotada y maltratada, casi se había olvidado lo que era la amabilidad o el cariño. Pero la vida, al igual que a sus nuevos tutores humanos, le había dado una segunda oportunidad.

-¿Cómo la vas a llamar?

- _Starfire._

El castaño la miró confuso; ella entonces recordó que Eugene aún no dominaba mucho las lenguas extranjeras, así que se apresuró a explicarle.

-Significa _Fuego estelar_.

-Aah. ¿Por qué ese nombre?

-Es fuerte y luchadora, como el fuego; y además es preciosa, como una estrella.

-Si tú lo dices- a Eugene le costaba ver algo "precioso" en aquel animal desaliñado y escuálido, pero decidió callar al recordar que Rapunzel tenía un don excepcional para ver más allá de las apariencias- Pues _"Startfime"_ será.

- _Starfire_ -lo corrigió la joven.

-Como sea.


End file.
